


What They Least Expected

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koizumi's trip to New York City takes a rather unexpected surprise when she meets up with Souda; one of the last people she'd expect to see here in the city, and one of the last people she'd expect to ask her out on some sort of date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Least Expected

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise," Koizumi admired as she stood in front of a large theatre in the busy streets of New York City. She was there on a photography trip; she was hired by a magazine company to travel to famous cities and take some shots of the hidden things that happen in the cities, like the homelessness, crime, poverty, and things like that. So, she had to walk around each city she visited and take very saddening shots that made her stay up all night staring at the ceiling of her hotel room just wondering why the world has to be so cruel.  

When she arrived in New York City she had to do the same troubling thing, but instead she's come upon a surprising twist. While she was walking along the streets, she managed to bump into one of her friends from Hope's Peak, Kazuichi Souda. He was surprised to see Koizumi there as well, so he invited her to a cafe to talk about why they were both in the city at this exact time. She went along with him and told him about her work, and she found out that Souda was here because his mother took him with her to see some of her family in the Bronx. They both continued to talk about this, that, and the other thing until Souda sort of clammed up and really awkwardly asked Koizumi if she'd like to meet up with him the next day at this cafe. She agreed and went to that cafe the next day like she was told to do, and there was Souda; nervously tugging at his beanie. He quickly noticed her standing there and rushed up to her. He quickly said something about them being late before grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the cafe and down the street. He walked briskly past the people before he reached this large theatre.

That's where Koizumi found herself right now; in front of this large theatre, the words "Into the Woods Playing Now" in bold letters. She turned to Souda and cocked a brow.

"How did you know I enjoyed theatrical performances?" She asked, which caused Souda to blush and look away from her.

"Hehehe, well...I kind of have been stalking your photography blog, and I remember seeing one of your personal posts saying how much you enjoyed seeing shows and how you'd like to see more but you're too busy to ever stop and just go see one. So, I thought with the extra time we both have I would go drag you to one. I heard this one was pretty good, and since the movie for this play just came out I thought maybe this would be a relevant play to go see..." Souda nervously explained, scratching the back of his neck with one hand and messing with the collar of his jumper with the other. Koizumi did have to admit, it was a nice gesture, and this play did sound really interesting, but what would be Souda's motive for doing this? They aren't exactly the best of buddies, like he is with Hinata or like she is with Saionji, and she doubted Souda harbored any feelings for her since he has such an obvious crush on Sonia. Or maybe, Sonia was the reason behind all of this? After all, Koizumi and Sonia are very close friends, and if Souda got on Koizumi's good side it might shed a nicer light on him for Sonia. This thought went into Koizumi's mind, which made her narrow her eyes skeptically. 

"You aren't just doing this so you could get a better opinion of yourself to Sonia, right?" Koizumi asked sternly, making Souda immediately turn back to face her.

"N-No!! Can't a guy just take his friend out to go see a show without being suspected for something so...so playboyish!!" Souda remarked, his cheeks turning a strikingly bright pink.

"Playboyish isn't a word, Souda.." Koizumi noted, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Souda laughed nervously and gave a look of 'Oh well' and made a gesture to the theatre.

"We'll be late if we don't hurry up, ya know." He said, holding up two tickets. Koizumi sighed, realizing she wouldn't get the real reason why he's taking her to see this play from him, and walked with him into the theatre. They quickly got to their seats, which were farther in the front than Koizumi thought they would be, and the lights dimmed; signaling that the show was about to start.  

"Hey Souda," Koizumi whispered to him, "how'd you get seats this close up? These must've been expensive..." Souda turned to her and smiled. 

"I received these tickets as payment for fixing some guy's engine down the block from this theatre." Souda explained before turning back toward the stage. Koizumi looked at him quizzically for a moment before sighing once more and turning back toward the stage as well. 

The play began and Koizumi found herself immersed in it almost immediately. She was so caught up in the show that she didn't even notice Souda reach out and gently hold her hand. He was so surprised that she didn't notice that he almost squeaked when he laced his fingers with hers, but this was what he wanted after all so he went with it. You see, Souda actually had this whole thing planned out weeks before he actually arrived in NYC.  

He has actually had a crush on Koizumi for a while now and he wanted to get a chance to spend some alone time with her so maybe she'd begin to like him. He tried to hide his crush on Koizumi at first, but eventually Sonia noticed how he stared at her and confronted him about the matter, which he admitted to immediately. Sonia laughed, before stating that was "rather cute" before stating that she would help Souda get closer to her without him even mentioning his intentions of doing so. She gave him the show tickets, told him when exactly she'd be in NYC, and paid for his ticket to NYC as well. She told him exactly what to say if she questions anything and then sent him on his way. He was ecstatic that his plan had worked so far, but after the play came the hardest part; kissing her. Sonia had told Souda that if he did not at least kiss Koizumi by the end of her time in NYC then when Koizumi returned she would tell her everything that he is feeling about her and force this to happen. And since Sonia's a bit terrifying when she wants something to happen right now, Souda agreed to her terms.  

Soon Act 1 drew to a close, and that was when Koizumi finally noticed the slightly sweaty fingers laced with hers. She turned to him and felt her cheeks get a bit warm.

"H-Hey, you're kind of holding my hand..." She said quietly, as if she didn't exactly want him to hear it so he'd keep holding her hand. Souda noticed what she said and turned to her slowly, just as slowly removing his hand from hers. They both stared at each other for a moment, cheeks as hot as fire and hands trembling from embarrassment, before Souda suddenly shot up and announced he was getting them snacks. He quickly walked out of the aisle and down toward the main lobby. Koizumi watched him leave and once he was out of sight she let out a large breath. She didn't understand the sudden tightness she felt in her stomach when Souda was holding her hand, but after all the romantic novels she's had read to her by Sonia or complained about with Saionji she didn't exactly want to understand it. So she just decided to avoid the feeling and wait for Souda to return.

Meanwhile, Souda was outside in the lobby, trying desperately to get his heartbeat down to its normal tempo. He didn't expect her to notice so quickly, nor was he expecting her face to look just as red as his. Or maybe that was just his imagination? He didn't know; all he knew was that he has to kiss her at some point and he has no idea how he'll make that work.

"Damn you Soniaaaaa..." He whined and then suddenly the lights flickered, signaling the end of intermission. He sighed, realizing he didn't get any snacks, and just decided to walk back. He sat back down just as the lights turned off for Act 2, and as soon as he got settled he noticed Koizumi was shifting awkwardly in her seat.  

"What's wrong Koizumi?" Souda whispered to her, making her jump in her seat and whip her head to him. Unfortunately for the two of them, Souda's face was much closer to Koizumi since he didn't want to be too loud, so when she turned to him their noses were touching. They looked up into each other's eyes and they both felt their cheeks grow hot, but neither of them wanted to pull away. Souda wanted to just move a centimeter closer and give her a quick peck, but the loud cough from the person behind them caused them both to jump back into their rightful places. Neither of them looked at each other the entirety of Act 2 until the bows were done and the lights came up. Souda stood up first and held a hand out for Koizumi.

"Need help up?" He asked, trying not to let the previous moment between the two of them fill his thoughts. She turned to him and nodded before grabbing his hand and standing up. When she got up though, Souda didn't let go, and at that point Koizumi didn't exactly care. They walked out of the theatre hand-in-hand and continued like that until they were outside of the cafe. Souda looked at Koizumi and smiled.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked, to which she replied with another nod. Now Souda was a bit worried; she was never the type to just nod in response. Every question received a thought-out answer with Koizumi. So, he grabbed her shoulder and made her look into his eyes.

"You okay Koizumi? You haven't said anything since the show ended." Koizumi looked away from Souda for a moment, which Souda took as his answer; she didn't want to see him or be seen with him anymore. He blew his chance, and now he has to explain that to Sonia. He let go of her shoulder and turned around, looking back at Koizumi to say, "Well, see ya," before walking taking a few steps away. He didn't get that far, because as soon as he started to walk he felt a hand clamp onto his wrist and spin him around before feeling lips on his own. He didn't have time to react before they pulled away, and a blushing Koizumi was left in front of him. He froze for a minute, then he slowly brought his hand up to his lips.

"D-Di...Did you just-" Souda cut himself off, unable to exactly comprehend what just happened. Koizumi rocked side to side for a bit, not meeting his gaze. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair, and Souda could now make out every single freckle on her face. Souda grabbed Koizumi's hand and pulled her so she'd look at him. He didn't exactly know what he was about to do, but he decided he might as well try and get a reaction from her. So, he quickly pulled her into his chest and bent down to kiss her on the lips. His kiss lasted just as long as hers, and when he pulled away he saw her look shocked. She looked up at him, then at her feet, then at the street, then back at her, then she looked up.

"Did we just...kiss each other....?" She whispered as she looked up at the sky.

"Yeah...I think we did..." Souda responded, though he knew she wasn't exactly asking him that question. Koizumi stopped looking at the sky and looked at Souda again. She fidgeted for a moment, opened her mouth to say something, then fidgeted again.

"D-Do...you maybe wanna...kiss....again...?" She asked slowly, moving a piece of hair from her face. Souda was caught off guard by that question, but he nodded either way and they both began to lean in toward each other before locking lips in another sweet kiss. This one lasted much longer and when they parted, Souda could feel his heart beating rapidly in his rib-cage.  

"L-Listen, Koizumi, I know we haven't really ever talked much, and you probably don't like me all that much, but truth is that.....is that....Ireallylikeyou!!" Souda blurted out. Koizumi smiled and cupped Souda's cheek with her free hand.

"I know...I mean, I didn't know all this time but uh...you kind of just kissed me so...I expected as much..." She admitted nervously. Souda looked at her with wide, scared eyes.

"Does that mean...you like me too? Since you kind of kissed me first..." He asked slowly. Koizumi nodded with a warm smile and that was all Souda needed to see before he jumped for joy and screamed "YEAH!" several times. Koizumi laughed; typical Souda behavior, but it was something she's come to enjoy. And maybe, with some time, she'd be able to calm him down a tad. Souda ran back to her and grabbed both her hands.

"So does this mean you'll go out with me?!" He shouted accidentally, too excited to care whether or not he was making a scene. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I will go out with you~" She replied, which made Souda let go of her hands and grab her waist instead; picking her up and spinning her around in a circle in absolute delight. She squirmed in his hold but kept laughing; she was just as happy as he was, though she wouldn't like to admit it. Deep down, she guesses, she must've always had a soft spot for this crybaby mechanic. But he was now her crybaby mechanic, and she didn't mind that all that much. And when Souda put her down and swooped in for one last kiss before letting her walk back to her hotel, she realized how much she actually enjoyed being his and him being hers. That night she didn't stare up at her hotel room's ceiling questioning why the world was so cruel, but instead she wondered what kind of a world she would live in now with Souda by her side. Souda was thinking the same exact thing, staring up at the dirty ceiling of his motel room. They both were two completely different people, but together they fit like puzzle pieces. They were both happy with this pleasant surprise, and it was certainly the last thing they had expected coming out of this trip. 

And when they returned, they didn't expect the amount of support they had for their relationship, especially from Sonia, who probably expected this the most of all...

 


End file.
